The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of mushroom plant of the species Pleurotus eryngii. Particularly, this invention relates to a new cultivar of eryngii, which is produced by crossbreeding eryngii varieties having dominant traits and featured by its presentable carpophore, delicacy, stability and uniformity and pronounced distinguishability.
Bottle cultivation has started around 1993 in Japan to produce the eryngii. In 2008, 38000 tons of eryngii was produced in Japan. The eryngii grows wild in North America, but it has been sparsely cultivated by a cultivation method using a bag and is in slight demand as food. Recently, bottle cultivation for producing the eryngii on a factory scale has started. Since it has been learned that the eryngii is low in calories and has beneficial effects of preventing fatty liver, future increase in demand for eryngii is expected.
However, the modern cultivar of eryngii is good in quality, but it has little adaptability to cultivation conditions such as a culture medium type in the U.S. As an example, a cultivating cycle are somewhat lengthened, thus posing a problem to industrial yieldability.